


A Family Heirloom

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Aveline - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Gen, Hawke - Freeform, Leandra's death, Purple Hawke, charming/sarcastic hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Following Leandra's death, Hawke is looking to get rid of an old piece of Amell history, and she knows just the guard captain to take it off her hands.





	A Family Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love coming up with big elaborate stories surrounding the equipment I give my companions  
> You can also find this story on tumblr at interstellarvagabond.tumblr.com

“Here, have this.”

Hawke thrust the shield into Aveline’s hands so quickly that the guard captain almost dropped it. It was a heavy, sturdy thing, with the Amell family crest etched and painted onto it’s surface. A fine shield. Not meant, Aveline thought, for her.

“Hawke, you should keep this,” Aveline said, offering the shield back. Hawke just waved a dismissive hand and kept walking towards the table where the drink she had offered Aveline in her invitation awaited. She poured two glasses, downing hers quickly enough before offering one to Aveline.

“I don’t use a shield, you know this,” she said with a grin. “Give me a big sword, that’s all I need. Oh, I can just hear Isabela commenting on that statement, wonderful.”

“This is a family heirloom,” Aveline said, placing the shield carefully in a nearby chair. “You’ll want this. Maybe not today but someday.”

“No, I don’t want it,” Hawke said, a bit too forcefully. She poured herself another drink. “I’ve never been an Amell, that was… that was mother’s thing.”

Aveline frowned, she knew Leandra’s death was still weighing heavily on her friend. Even after their talk in her office, when things seemed to have an optimistic tone, the pain was still there. Of course, Aveline expected it, it was the whole reason she told Hawke the story of her father, to let her know it was okay to hold onto this pain for as long as she needed to feel it. She was just worried that now Hawke was pushing the pain aside, covering up with jokes as always and throwing away her feelings with this hasty gift.

“I can’t accept it,” Aveline said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I know it’s too important.”

“Aveline…” Hawke sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took another gulp of her drink and then spoke again. “You remember our first assignment with Meeran? How fast it went south? I ended up with a bloody nose that wouldn’t stop bleeding, and you ripped your sleeve to help clean up my face.”

“What does this have to do with the shield?” Aveline asked.

“You’ve always been there,” Hawke said. “Keeping an eye on me, even when it could mean trouble for you and your career. I’ve known you longest of any of the people around me now that mother’s gone and Bethany’s in the circle… you’re my family. You were there for me when mother died and I know you’ll be there for me again no matter how badly I mess up, no matter how much I tease and torment you.”

Hawke smiled again, a hand reached halfway to her eyes like she was about to wipe away tears but the hand dropped as she managed to hold the tears back. “C’mon, take the gift? It’s just going into storage otherwise.”

Aveline sighed, a soft smile of her own coming to her lips. “Very well, Hawke. I’ll try to be worthy of it.”

“I’m sure that won’t be hard for you,” Hawke said. “Now, are you going to let me get absolutely plastered alone or are you going to have a fucking drink?”


End file.
